Rune
Rune is a human covert operative for New Republic Intelligence. Biography Childhood (15 BBY – 0 BBY) Rune was born under the name Rowan Perrin on the planet of Mergansar in the year 15 BBY to Thomas and Elizabeth Perrin. She wasn't so much as raised as she was trained, her parents focus with her being one of subterfuge and secrecy. Her home was hidden within the mountains of Mergansar, something that her parents felt was needed for their daughter to grow into the woman they wished her to be. A mistress of the shadows, one that could work in various enviroments carrying on the family's own specialty of information gathering and operational expertise. Her home life as a young child was one of constant stress, her parents waking her at all hours of the night when they were not off working for the Caspian Democratic Union as intelligence operatives. At the age of 9, she experienced the traumatic event of her parents dying during a black op gone wrong. Both mother and father were captured by the Empire. After being brutalized and tortured for days, they were finally executed and their remains sent back to the CDU as a warning to any who tried to step in the way of the Empire. With her parents dead and no other family to take her in, Rowan became a ward of the government. She did not remain in the state's care for long. After a only a few weeks, she had run away and found herself stowed away on a departing Bothan freighter. She was quickly discovered by the captain of the ship, but, instead of turning back, the captain was swayed by the girl's plight and impressed by her drive to fight the Empire. The captain of the ship decided to allow the girl to remain, helping her further her training in intelligence and martial prowess. Teen years (0 ABY – ? ABY) At the tender age of 15 she left the home she had come to know with the Bothan captain, Having been transported from his ship to another as he went to offer aid to Bothan Spynet. He was killed in the process, leaving Rune an orphan once more. Finding herself alone in the galaxy again, she sought out the forces of the New Republic. From within its ranks, she could exact her own revenge against the Empire and make them pay for the deaths of her parents. The name Rowan was left behind, a relic of a discarded and painful past. She would be known as Rune. Military life (? ABY – ? ABY) She joined up with the New Republic Military under an credentials provided by her adoptive father and served a short time in the Republic Marines, her skills making her rise through the ranks quickly, and also giving her transfer to a Marine Recon unit. Within just 3 years of time spent in the New Republic Marines she was noticed by the NRI. And with that notice her life as a marine ended. Ghost (? ABY – Present) Rune as she had become known by several within the Marine Recon community was given transfer out of the military and into the private Sector within the New Republic government. And in it she found her true place in the galaxy. At the NRI academy she was the top of her class, her instructors constantly impressed of the young womans knowledge and her skills even with her time spent in recon. She had entered the field of her parents and her adoptive Bothan Father. Her superiors though once she left the academy sometimes find her rather jaded and abrasive as she tends to be business at all times even though she sometimes seems far from it. Also there have been some complaints about her exact attitude as the stress of the job on occasion becomes too much and she looses her calm instead lashing out at others especially when she feels they are not fulfilling their duties. For a short time she served directly under Princess Leia, Her duties dictated by the head of state directly acting as a personal guard and agent for the woman. At present her exact duties are unknown as she is at present being diverted to other area's. Forced once more back into the land of due process and procedure within the NRI ranks. Though she hopes sometime soon she will regain her position next to the Chief of State and the duties that are at the most pressing need of the New Republic. Abilities and traits Having been trained from a very early age, Rune is a skilled intelligence operative. Prone to secrecy, she does not often reveal personal information. She also possesses a wide variety of martial and combat-related skills. Category:Humans Category:NR Characters